


Afternoon Delight

by saturnian



Series: Office Romance [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Office Sex, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnian/pseuds/saturnian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to spend your lunch break with the ADA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so be gentle with me! I'd appreciate any feedback thanks!

You had been assigned to the FBI’s NYC field office almost a year ago. When the Assistant Director informed you that you were being transferred from DC to New York City, you were not too enthusiastic. You loved DC. You loved the city and the people and the overall vibe of the place. Not to mention, your long-term goal was to get out of law enforcement and into politics; so what better place to move up the professional ladder than the nation’s capital?  
  
When you first transferred you didn’t realize how closely you’d be working with the NYPD. As a FBI Special Agent you only worked cases that fell within the federal jurisdiction, but as you quickly learned, many of the cases handled by the NYPD’s Special Victim’s Unit toed the jurisdictional line of state and federal. So you found yourself becoming quite familiar with the SVU squad over the past year. For the most part you liked everyone and got along well with them.  
  
You and Barba had bickered from the moment you met. He was a snarky bastard and you had quite the smart mouth as well; there was never a dull moment when the two of you were together. The SVU team always joked about the “tension” between you guys, but you just rolled your eyes not even bothering to dismiss their insinuations. Carisi and Rollins were the worst about it though. They were convinced that you and Barba just needed to fuck out your aggravations and they definitely never missed the opportunity inform you both.  
  
As much as you both tried to deny it, you did have feelings for each other, deep down underneath that heavy layer of sarcasm you both presented to the world. You agreed to keep your nascent relationship private for the time being; not wanting to deal with the reactions of your colleagues, and besides sneaking around _was_ kind of hot.  


* * *

You sat across from Rafael Barba as he went over the list of witnesses you had procured. He looked so delicious sitting at his desk, his suit jacket hanging off the back of his chair, leaving him in his button down and suspenders. He had rolled his sleeves up too, exposing those strong forearms of his. He quirked an eyebrow at your staring, but you just smirked back and held his gaze. He pursed his lips and went back to the paperwork. You were getting bored; you only had an hour for lunch and wanted your break to be filled with Rafael, not bureaucratic red-tape. You stood up and slinked over to Barba, sitting primly on his desk edge; you crossed your legs revealing a good amount of thigh in the process.  
  
“Can I help you? You’re obviously trying to get my attention” he frowned, brows raised.  
  
“Mmm, of course, _obviously_.” you smirked; amused that he was continuing the little game you two played in public.  
  
You leaned forward, showing a generous expanse of your cleavage, and grabbed his tie, dragging him closer to you. He finally gave in and flashed you a grin, eyeing your thigh with a hungry glint in his eyes.  
  


* * *

Carisi quickly walked to the DA’s office trying to make it to Barba’s as soon as possible; he was already 10 minutes late and he just knew the ADA would have some smart ass remark to hurl at him. Rollins was supposed to be with him, but there was a last minute call leaving him to face Barba alone. Great. In his haste, he had neglected to check his phone, so he never saw Barba’s message about rescheduling the meeting.  
  
He noticed that Barba’s secretary wasn’t at her desk so he figured he could just walk in; as Carisi approached the door he heard moaning. He pressed his ear against the door and realized that the noises sounded distinctly feminine. He quietly opened the door, and stared dumbstruck at the scene in front of him.  
  


* * *

You braced yourself on the edge of his desk and moaned as Barba ground his erection against your ass. He shoved one of his hands up your skirt and cupped your sex causing you to moan again.  
  
“Quiet cariño, you don’t want anyone to hear do you?” he whispered against your ear, his hot breath making you sigh.  
  
“Rafi” you moan as he pulled your panties down, his free hand coming to hold your chin in place. You loved the feel of his arms around you, his body pressed firmly against yours. You turned back to look at him and he kissed you fiercely; all tongue and teeth. He moaned in your mouth as your tongues met. The kiss was sloppy and hungry and you couldn’t get enough.  
  
“So wet,” he murmured as his fingers came in contact with your swollen flesh, “and all for me.” You breathed heavily as he dipped two fingers inside you and then circled your clit. You pushed back, grinding against his groin. He let out a string of Spanish as he grabbed your hips, pulling you tight against him.  
  
“Rafi I’ve been waiting all day” you whined.  
  
He pushed one of his legs between yours, trying to get more access, but your skirt limited your mobility. He growled and roughly tore at the zipper until your skirt pooled at your feet. You stepped out of the fabric and spread your legs, arching back against him. You thrust your hips downward, attempting to get his fingers where you wanted.  
  
He chuckled darkly before removing his hand completely from your center; both of his large hands now rested on your hips. He rubbed his hands at your sides before moving down to grab a handful of your ass.  
  
“Counselor, you do realize you’re a sadistic monster.” you drawled.  
  
Barba smiled against your neck. He won’t admit it, but he loves banter almost as much as sex – something he was delighted to find you love as well. Verbal sparring was the type of foreplay you preferred. How lucky for you that Barba was very skilled in the gift of gab. The man had a silver tongue; you might even go as far as to call him a cunning linguist. His hand drifted back down to your folds, he gave your clit a teasing stroke.  
  
“You know what to say cariño. I’ll give you what you want, you just have to say it.” he purred. You felt his lips at your neck biting gently and sucking; he wanted to leave a mark. At your silence he thrust his erection against you once more and circled your clit more firmly.  
  
You whimpered, your cunt aching for release. You rolled your eyes at him; you should have realized he’d make you say it. The only time you ever let anyone tell you what to do was during sex and the only time you’d ever beg anyone for anything was, again, during sex and Rafael knew that and took advantage of that fact. That bastard. That well-dressed, Harvard educated bastard.  
  
“Please Rafael.”  
  
He gave a sharp smack to your cunt making you yelp in surprise, “No, that’s not right.”  
  
Barba’s hand dipped in your slit teasingly for a second; he smirked at your breathy gasp. You sighed in resignation, you had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but it seemed like he was in one of those moods today.  
  
“Please, papi, I need you papi.” you beg pathetically.  
  
Barba growled as he shoved three fingers up you cunt. He began fucking you mercilessly; you’re so wet his fingers make obscene squelching noises with each thrust. His fingers fucked you so deeply that his palm rubbed your clit each time.  
  
“You’re such a good girl.” he groaned and punctuated his praise with another thrust of his hips.  
  
“Oh, papi – faster!” You felt the warm pressure start to build low in your groin. You were so close. His free hand groped your breast before grabbing your chin, turning your head so he could watch your face. His eyes locked on yours. He loved watching your face as you came.  
  
“Papi!” you came hard, your pussy clenching around his fingers. Moaning as he kept up his movements, prolonging your orgasm.  
  


* * *

Carisi knew he should have knocked before he opened the door and he damn well knew he should have left when he saw you and Barba in such an… intimate embrace, but he was glued to the spot. He felt like such a fucking pervert, but he stayed, peeking through the cracked door. He felt a flush build on his neck as he watch Barba fuck you. Ha! He knew he was right. He couldn’t wait to rub it in Amaro’s face.  
  


* * *

Barba pulled his fingers out as you turned to lean back on his desk. When you had finally caught your breath, he caught your attention. With a wicked smile he brought his fingers, glistening with your juices, to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. Your mouth dropped open as you watched him. He drew them out of his mouth with a loud popping noise. He licked at your bottom lip, forcing his tongue in your mouth. You could taste the remnants of your pleasure on his tongue. He wrapped his arm around you bringing you to him; you felt his bulge at your hip. His cock was straining painfully against his trousers.  
  
You broke the kiss and looked up at him under your lashes, pouting your lips playfully, “Now it’s time to take care of papi, isn’t it Rafi?” You smirked and pulled at the strap of his suspenders, letting it snap back against his chest. He clenched his jaw at your mocking tone. He knew you took great amusement in his kinks, which annoyed him to no end. Ignoring his grumpy expression you reached for him.  
  
Barba groaned as you touched him through his pants. His hips jerked forward as you stroked his length.  
  


* * *

Carisi shut the door abruptly as you reached for Barba’s fly. He swallowed hard; more aroused than he’d care to admit.  
  
“Excuse me sir? Is Mr. Barba expecting you? Should I let him know you’re here?” Carisi jumped at the sound of Barba’s secretary.  
  
“Um, oh, no! I’m good, just tell ‘em, tell ‘em I stopped by- actually, no don’t do that! I- I’ll call him later. Thank you.” With that Carisi scurried out.  
  


* * *

“What was that?” you questioned sharply. “Did the door just close?! Rafael!”  
  
“Mmm?” he didn’t know what you were talking about, but you needed to put your hands back down his pants or he was going to do something drastic.  
  
“Rafi, I heard something.” You put some distance between you and gathered your skirt. He groaned at the loss of contact just as a loud knock sounded at the door.  
  
“Mr. Barba? There was just a NYPD detective at your door – did you have a meeting scheduled? He seemed a little bit concerned when he left.”  
  
You frantically pulled your skirt up and tried fixing your hair; Rafael had completely destroyed it. Barba shot you a wide eyed look and mouthed “Carisi”, as he called out to his secretary, “I had a meeting at 1:30, but I rescheduled it. Carmen, was the detective a scrawny, blonde guy?” You snorted at his description of Carisi; you would have used the words “weasel-like”, but his description was good enough.  
  
“Yes sir Mr. Barba. Do you need me to schedule a meeting?”  
  
“No. That’ll be all, Carmen. Thank you.”  
  
“Idiot,” You hiss, slapping Barba lightly on the shoulder. “If Carisi saw any of that you know he’ll tell the whole precinct.” He sighs your name in exasperation. “I doubt he saw us and if he did, he should be smart enough not to open his mouth; I mean he goes to Fordham Law, so that has to count for something.” he finished in a sardonic tone, a slight grin pulling at his lips. You hit him again.  
  
“You’re not funny. And I swear to God, if he actually saw me having sex I will kill you. And if he tells anyone that I had sex with _you ___, I’ll bring you back to life just to kill you again and then I’ll murder him.”  
  
Barba looked at you gleefully, “Wow. I’m pretty sure this counts as premeditated murder; I can put you away for life.” He dodged your hand as you tried to hit him. “Assaulting the Manhattan Assistant District Attorney is a lofty crime, Agent. You might want to reign in your temper before I charge you with a felony.” He wore a smug look on his stupid face and you couldn’t decide if you wanted to punch him or kiss him. Both? Instead, you settled on snapping his suspenders again, this time you made sure it hurt.  
  
“Ow! Another physical assault; you are just racking up the charges today aren’t you?”  
  
You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, but some jackass wearing an obnoxiously bright tie with corresponding obnoxious suspenders is provoking me.” You glanced at your watch; your lunch break was almost over. Rafael’s erection, while less prominent than it once was, still made a noticeable tent in his pants. Oh well, you thought happily, at least you got your release. You wanted to torture him just a bit more before you left. You slipped your fingers in his belt loops, pulling his hips to meet yours. He hissed as his clothed cock came in contact with your body.  
  
“Would you look at the time papi?” his brows furrowed at your use of the pet name; you only called him that when he asked for it. He didn’t trust the look on your face and he definitely didn’t like the tone of voice you used. You were going to torment him he just knew it; nothing made you happier than annoying him.  
  
“As much fun as this has been, I’ve got to head back to work. You know, protect and serve and all that jazz.” You smiled innocently. He stared at you blankly, watching you collect your things. On your way out the door you grasped his cock. His eyes bulged and he let out a choked groan; you squeezed his length and reached up to kiss his cheek.  
  
“See you tomorrow night Rafi. The reservation is at 7, don’t be late.” With that you waltzed out the door without sparing him a goodbye glance. As you shut the door you heard him slam his hand down on the desk and mutter some colorful phrases. You smiled slightly as you left the DA’s office thinking about Rafael’s predicament. Your smiled faltered as you remembered the Carisi situation. You needed to find out what he saw, if anything, but you had no real desire to talk to the irritating detective. You meant what you told Rafael, if Carisi caught you two, you would murder him; Barba’s one job was to reschedule that damn meeting. You took a deep breath and decided to let Barba handle it. After all, _you_ didn’t have to work with SVU nearly as often as he did, so if Carisi did see anything, at least Barba would face more harassment than you. You let that thought comfort you.


End file.
